A Jatie Tale
by aibbosi
Summary: James, Katie need I say more!


**James POV**

**TO: James (Mobile)**

**FROM: Kendall (Mobile) Dude, you're gonna have to pick up Katie as we're stuck here with X. You're lucky you can dance, ever thought of going on DWTS!**

My heart begins to beat a little faster. I knew she was home today but I thought I would meet her at home with the others but now I have to spend time with her alone. Nooo!

I should tell Kendall I can't, I should tell him no but that would raise questions and the would mean I'd have to acknowledge my feelings.

Flashback

_I couldn't sleep, I decided to go and get a drink on my way I stopped on my balcony. I notice the lights in Katie's and spotted he looking into her fridge. She was wearing an old BTR __tee and not much else. Her hair was loose and falling around her face and she was beautiful. She was beautiful. How had I not see this before, how had I not noticed. Oh God, certain parts of me were definitely noticing now. I caught my breath and turned and quickly walk back to bed before she could see me. Next day we went on tour and I couldn't trust myself to hug her so I just waved goodbye from the bus._

End

Now four months later Kendall is asking me to pick her up from the airport.

**James (Mobile) OK**

**Kendall (Mobile) Thanks bro, her flight arrives in at 12.30**

So here I am standing in the airport. Then suddenly it feels like a bolt hits me and I look up. There she is walking through the terminal. Everything else seems to fall away.

It's just Katie walking towards me. The next thing I know, she's in my arms, hugging me. She looks up with these big brown eyes. I lean down and kiss her. I should stop, Kendall is going to kill me but I don't because she is kissing me back.

**Katie POV**

I'm excited getting off the plane, can't wait to see my big brother and the guys. It's been four months and I've really missed them especially James. I don't know why I've missed him the most maybe it's because he didn't give me a proper goodbye maybe it's because of the night before they left.

Flashback

_Can't sleep, I had a wonderful dream I was on a really romantic picnic with James and just as he was going to kiss me I woke and now I can't get back to sleep. So I go to my kitchen __to get a drink. I'm standing at the fridge and I fell someone watching me. I turn and just catch James turning from his balcony and heading back to up his stairs. He really does have a great __body. Katie! it's just the dream I tell myself and go back to bed. Next day the guys are smothering me with hugs and kisses as they leave except James he just waves and gives me a smile._

End

As I walk across the terminal, I keep my eyes open looking out for the guys and then I see him. He's standing there in his lucky white tee, dark jeans and army boots. I feel like running to him. Why do I want to run to him? I don't know but the next thing I know is, I'm in his arms. Then looking into his hazel eyes and then kissing him. I'm kissing James. I feels amazing, I feels like I'm walking on air, I hear bells ringing...

"Katie" James whispers to me, I don't want him to stop "Katie your phone is ringing"

I come back to earth and answer my phone. It was Camille, she phones me each week from her movie shoot in Australia.

"I better get this" I tell James "She'll worry if I don't"

He nods.

"Hey Camille, how are you, yeah just arrived, James has picked me up. We are on our way back to the BTR Complex*" (*three years earlier when the guys turned 21 they bought a group of houses together. They had decided they wanted their own space but still live close together and I got to live in their pool house - of course they had to have a pool)

I notice James has taken my bag and is steering me towards his truck. Camille chats to me all the way home, so by the time she finishes we are walking in the door and I haven't talked to James about the kiss. Just as I start to say something to him, Carlos is hugging me followed by Logan and then Kendall.

"Welcome home, baby sister"

"Thanks big brother" I say smiling

" Sorry we couldn't meet you at the airport"

"It's ok, I had James" I turn to smile at James but he's gone.

I look back at the guys questioningly.

"He has been doing that all tour" says Logan

"Maybe he doesn't like us anymore" whines Carlos

"I still think it's a girl" says Jo arriving from her and Kendall's house.

"A girl" I ask felling jealous?! upset?!

"It not a girl, he hasn't looked at one in months, his last date was at least two weeks before the tour" Kendall states as a matter of fact.

**James POV**

Just as we walk into the complex grounds, my phone flashes an alert, I have them set up so every time there is a news story about me I know. I check the photos used, so they are always the best shots of my face and my hair always looks great. I click the link and, yeah I look great, great outfit (white tee, dark jeans and army boots), my hair perfect and my face...well I can't really see my face as it's stuck to Katie's via our lips. Kendall is really going to kill me. The headline isn't going to help either.

**James Diamond Spotted collecting girlfriend at airport**

That's right James Diamond spotted this afternoon picking up his girlfriend Katie Knight (band mate Kendall's little sister) at the airport

Guess that explains why Hollywood's hot young star hasn't been out on the town in months, he's off the market!

I drop Katie's bag and leave. I'm not sure what happened with Katie, I don't know what it means, I don't know how she feels. All I know is she kissed me back and it felt...it felt right. It felt like no other kiss ever has. She felt right in my arms, like she was always meant to be there.

I get in my truck and start to drive not knowing where I going. My head is spinning, _does Katie have feelings for me?_ _Do I have feelings for her? Do I want to date her? Do I want her_ _as my girlfriend?_ _Do I want to marry her?_ _Have children with her?_ I'm getting ahead of myself but the thoughts of marrying her and having children with her makes me feel unbelievably happy. This after one kiss...Oh, I think I, James Diamond, am in love for the first time in my life with a girl I have known nearly all my life and I don't know how she feels. I stop my truck I'm in a park we all used to hang out in. I pick up my phone and send her a message.

**Katie POV**

We are sitting by the pool swapping stories about the past four months. Most of Logan's I've heard from Camille but it's funny hearing the other side. Jo is telling me about her and Kendall's wedding plans and Carlos is telling me all about his new pet lizard, Fluffy. Kelly arrives for the weekly meeting with the band without Gustavo, who is working on the post-production of the live album and BTR Tour live DVD.

"Congratulations Katie" Kelly beams at me as she walks over.

"Huh?" I look at her confused

" Getting James Diamond to settle down and to been seen in public with you, that's commitment, unlike his usual random red carpet dates"

"What?" I stare blankly at her

"Have you not seen XYZ?"

I grab my phone and the top story on the site is James and his girlfriend - me!

"WHAT" Kendall grabs my phone "I'll kill him, how long has this been going on Katie?"

"It's not like they're saying Kendall"

"Oh really, well how come you've just got a message to meet him at your picnic park"

"What?" I grab my phone back from Kendall who is staring at me angrily.

"Kendall, she can see who she wants" Jo says trying to calm down the situation

"She is eighteen" Logan adds helpfully

"And she always had a crush on him" adds Kelly

We all turn and look at her "WHAT?"

"Do you not remember her giving up her leather jacket for him? And I think he kinda felt the same way about her. He once told me he ruined her dates by being over protective but it always sounded like jealously to me"

Kendall turns to me and just stares "Katie?"

"Kendall I wasn't keeping anything from you it just happened, I haven't even spoken to James about it"

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know" I say with a whisper "I think so"

"Well go talk to him"

I just stare at him

"Katie you don't know and the only way to know is to talk to him and then I'll kill him"

"Kendall!" Jo shouts "don't scare her"

"He's your best friend and she's your sister it would be great" Carlos sings

"Exactly he's my friend and she's my baby sister" Kendall sighs

"Yeah, so when they get married, you'd be brothers" Logan tells him

"Married" Kendall falls back on to a sun lounger

_Married, do I want to marry James? I could be Mrs James Diamond?_ I feel myself start to smile.

"Katie" Kelly is waving her hand in front of my face "Katie, you better go if you are meeting James, because he needs to be back for our conference call with Griffin at three"

I grab my handbag and Jo gives me the keys to her car and I run out the door. Just as I close it I hear Kendall shout "Good luck baby sister" with the guys joining it "go Katie"

**James POV**

I'm sitting here alone, waiting, there's no answer from my message. What if she doesn't come, what if I read the situation all wrong. I won't be able to face her or the guys. The press will have a field day James Diamond dumped, _yeah by the only girl I've ever loved._

"James" I hear my name being called.

"Katie" I turn and she's standing there.

"Are you crying?"

I wipe the tears I didn't realise were forming from my eyes.

"No, no just allergies" I managed to stutter smiling.

"Surprised you wanted to meet here" as she looked around " your scared Kyle from taking me here" she continued.

"And Jacob, Luke and Josh" I mutter mainly to myself.

"What?! James Diamond are you the reason for my disastrous love life" she asks.

"Well, you're the reason for mine" I answer.

"What did you just say?"

"You are, I couldn't see a woman for more than one date because I couldn't talk to them like I talk to you"

"How long have you felt like this?"

"Probably always, but you know not being the smartest, it's taken me a while to realise"

She smiles at me "Ok, you have to go you are going to be late for the band meeting"

"Bbbbut" I manage to stutter as she is pushing me towards my truck.

"But nothing, I'm not usually the kind of girl who kisses on the first date, so you better arrange out next one"

"Our next date?" I stare blankly at her "oh, oh right. Tomorrow 12.30, I'll pick you up"

"Excellent see you then" she says smiling as she walks back to her car.

I walk into the conference room, Kendall, Carlos, Logan and Kelly are already seated. I take the chair beside Kelly and as I sit down I notice Kendall is right opposite me, glaring.

After the meeting Kelly leaves and just as I stand to go, I hear "SIT DOWN" in Kendall's angry tone.

"My sister, my sister James, you want to date my sister"

"I don't want to date your sister" I answer, noticing Carlos and Logan doing their best to hold Kendall back "I want a life with your sister" I calmly continue "just like you and Jo or Logan and Camille, well... maybe not as crazy as Logan and Camille's"

"Ooooooooooh, James is in Loooooooooove" Carlos giggles.

"He's showing all the signs" nods Logan.

Kendall is just looking at me strangely "did you just say you want a life with my baby sister"

"More than anything"

"Ok, but I'm telling you now, you hurt her and your lucky comb gets smashed along with all your mirrors, your head gets shaved and I'll have 'Cuda find away fo banning you from using their products and then I'll kill you"

**Katie POV**

Next day there's a knock on my door, I answer it to find James standing there holding a red rose.

"Katie, you look beautiful as always" I smile and glance down at what I'm wearing - skinny jeans, check shirt and a pair of converse "hardly glamorous but thank you. You are still alive, how did you manage to escape death by Kendall"

"Just told him the truth, come on let's go on our date" he says before I can ask him anymore questions.

He drives us to the same park as yesterday only this time we walk further in to the trees, suddenly there's a clearing. And there he has hung fairy lights and there's a blanket on the ground with a picnic basket beside it.

"It's like a scene from a fairy tale" I say to him.

"Guess that makes you a fairy princess" he smiles back.

"So you must be my prince charming" I tell him as he hands me a glass.

"And here's to our happy ever after" we toast.


End file.
